you will never be lovelier than you are now
by oualesbian
Summary: we will never be here again; a collection of poems and drabbles about the women of greek myth. so far all of them are femslash (ambiguously or otherwise). most of these i just found in my docs from over a year ago, so... yeah.
1. Iris and Nyx

the blood that beats against the pale underside of her wrist feels

like the fragile flutter of a butterfly's wings and

when you press a kiss to it you are gentler than usual because

you are the harsh, cold, oblivious night and she is so

breakable

she is the last thing you want to break


	2. Helen & Cassandra

She kisses you gently on the lips; her kiss is the only gentle thing about her. Her eyes are sharp and clear, her voice is often harsh, her edges jagged, and her bones dig into you. But her kiss is soft, gentle— almost tender; almost, because she is still a war, her mind a dangerous, glittering thing and as sharp as the knife she carries close to her skin. You wouldn't have her any other way though, edges and all. _She's perfect,_ you think, as you kiss her again. "What are you thinking about?" She murmurs against your lips, hers curling into a smile. "You," you tell her, and she laughs, high and clear, like bells.


	3. Aphrodite Philophannyx

there is a young woman dancing in the night, spinning, jumping, twirling, wild, wild, wild, her golden hair tumbling down her shoulders, her bare feet pressing into the firm, still-warm earth, her eyes glinting, gleaming in the dark, her blood pounding, she throws her head back and laughs loud and joyful and bright: the sound of her laughter echoes and echoes and echoes, and she is not afraid, she has never been less afraid than she is now, surrounded by the night, watched by the night, guarded by the night.


	4. moonlight revels (persephone&artemis)

kore, golden daughter of the sun, of the earth, of rebirth  
kore, child  
ventures into the moonlight

pale, silver moonlight

ghostly moonlight  
she steps into the moonlight and gazes  
gazes upon the lovely artemis, goddess of the hunt

goddess of the moon


	5. D E M E T E R AND H E R A

you both know hunger intimately

she knows bleak loneliness

you know the barren earth  
both hungers are

all consuming  
and gnaw at

your bones

you see the hunger in her bright eyes  
and in her sharp edges hidden to most  
you recognize them f

r o m long sleepless nights


	6. Medea's Dirge

Medea, daughter, anger beats in your blood like a song,

like a war drum, like the ocean that beats, recklessly,

against the cliffs you once called home

Medea, Exiled, bitterness curls in your gut

oh, careful, daughter, this will turn into a knife

and it will cut you deepest

Medea, castaway, you learned your anger from the mother goddess

you erupt, firey, like a volcano, abrupt and dangerous

they fear you, daughter, these foolish men

but you're the one caught in the aftermath

Medea, I weep for you

Medea, my heart is heavy like a stone for grief of you

Medea, daughter I weep for you


	7. v e n o m (medusamedea)

monster calls to monster,  
our stone hearts beat as one  
our kiss is bittersweet  
like snake venom  
oh, my love, you are poisonous  
and my treacherous heart has betrayed me to you  
i am yours, heart and soul


	8. the queens of the underworld

persephone sees hel, giantess, goddess, and _yearns_

wholehearted, for this ruler of the hidden world

persephone begs a meeting with her and, summer-like charm on her side

makes a proposition.

 _make me your queen and i will give you everything,_

she swears by the moon, by the ground she walks on


	9. a new beginning (psychepersephone)

_uh, slight warning for some weird splitting hearts in two stuff? lmao i dont even know_

persephone, heart stolen by the dark  
psyche, goddess of the soul  
persephone, helpless and lost  
psyche, a wanderer  
psyche, a shepherdess  
psyche splits her own heart in two,  
and offers half of it to persephone  
persephone, golden daughter of summer and spring  
persephone, giver of life  
persephone, goddess of rebirth,  
she takes the heart.  
it looks like a pomegranate,  
and she takes psyche's hand too


	10. Sing, O Goddess!

Sing, Sing! O Goddess of War, of Death, SING!  
Sing not of the rage of men  
but of a woman's anger,  
of her cold, cold rage,  
colder than fjords in the depths of winter, Sing!  
Sing! Sing for the grief-stricken anger of the mother  
whose children were taken from her  
by a cruel, unfeeling war!  
Sing! O, Goddess, of the bitter anger of the scorned woman!  
Sing of her betrayal at her husband's hand!  
Do not sing of his foolish mockery,  
but sing of her grief, which twists within her.  
Sing, of the anger of a woman who watches all she loves destroyed!  
Sing of the countless mothers, daughters, wives, who have lost their men to your war!  
Sing! Sing! Sing! Goddess of War, sing of the lives you have destroyed with your carnage!  
Look their grief and anger in the eye, and Sing!


	11. no holy place from which we were absent

aphrodite, high upon mount olympus,  
gazes down and longs  
for the fair sappho, who writes poetry in her name


	12. dedicated to my mother

a mother's rage is different than any other

more fearsome and wild than any warrior's

a mother is a warrior unlike any other

both fiercer and more tender than any man could hope to be

a mother's love is unlike any other

let her wrap you in it when you are weak

and simply when you want it

but be careful lest it smother you


End file.
